The Newlywed Game KK,GA,CS crossover
by Gothic-Neko-Writer
Summary: SORRY PEOPLE THIS IS DISCONTINUED! But you can still read the chapters in it
1. Intro!

Second Fanfic…

Natsume: No one cares weirdo!

Me: Why thank you Natsume ^-^

Natsume: Wha- that wasn't even a compliment

Me: But it's true I AM a weirdo! =O

Me: Anyways Mikan please do the disclaimer while I deal with the cat/rabbit

Natsume: Cat/Rabbit?

Me: Yea, You're a cat but you have bunny eyes.

Natsume: WHAT THE HELL! -Fire in his palm-

Me: Oh I'm so scared -Freezes the fire-

Natsume: Wha-what?

Me: Silly Natsume! You don't even know my powers. Tsk Tsk

Mikan: May I ask? What ARE your powers?

Me: Oh I have powers from all three shows.

Mikan: Can you tell me?

Natsume: -Staring with interest-

Me: K! I have god powers from Kamichama Karin, see I have the Kamika ring. -shows them-

Karin: Did someone say my name?-panting-

Kazune: Did someone say Kamika ring?-panting-

Me: I-I did. Anyways you guys are LATE!

Karin&Kazune: Sorry

Mikan: What other powers do you have?

Me: Well I have Jazzy cards from Card captor Sakura, see I have the staff and cards. -shows them-

-Sakura & Syaoran appear through the door-

Sakura&Syaoran: Did someone say my name/Did someone say card captor cards.-both panting-

Me: Yea I did and you two are LATE! =O

Mikan: And I'm guessing you have an alice

Me: Yup I have S.E.C ^-^

Mikan: 0_0 SO DO I!

Me: I know!

Karin: Hey guys aren't we forgetting something?

Me: Hmm.. Oh yea the story well it's just an intro right now

Sakura: Well let's start the intro! I'll do the disclaimer!

Me: Thx Sakura! -drinking cool lemonade and reading one of Natsume's mangas-

Natsume: WHERE, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!

Me: Se-cr-et!

Natsume: WHY YOU LITTLE…..

Me: -Kicks him in the private place- No more swearing

Natsume: OOO That….hurt -sets her skirt on fire-

Me: Hehehe Don't you remember I have S.E.C I used nullification

Me: Awe Sakura fell asleep well I'll do the disclaimer

Me: I do not own any of the animes in the story or the Newlywed game

Voice: Welcome to the Newlywed game! Here's your host JAZZY!

Jazzy: Thank you! Now let's introduce our three couples!

Voice: They fell in love at first sight or love at first flip Here's Natsume and Mikan!

Mikan: -Waving- Natsume wave!

Natsume: Ugh -small wave-

Voice: Next, they were rivals at first but fell in love forever Here's Sakura and Syaoran!

Sakura&Syaoran: -waving-

Voice: Last but not least, they met because of destiny and the red string of fate Here's Karin and Kazune

Karin&Kazune: -waving-

Jazzy: We don't have any questions today so that's all for today! Bye

Everyone even Natsume: EHHH!

Me: Soo how was it?

Natsume: YOU MADE US DO NOTHING BI-

Me: -Freezes him in ice- I TOLD YOU NO MORE SWEARING! G-d what do I have to do to get him to understand!

Karin: Anyways R&R pwease!

Sakura: We need your help!

Me: That's right plz post any questions you have for the newlyweds I need 6 to make the First chappie!


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson: **Okay Hey guys after I got two questions I will make a second chapter but might discontinue this story after this chapter!

**Natsume: **Y-you Bitch!

**Crimson: **Shut up Bastard Gawd!

**Mikan: **lol Crimson-chan you sound like a little kid!

**Crimson: **What? =O

**Mikan: **Nothing Tenshi-san!

**Crimson: **Good! Disclaimer then to the story

**Disclaimer: **I'm not rich enough to buy ALL these animes and The Newlywed game so No I don't own anything except….nothing -_-

**Crimson: **Ok So we're gonna ask the wives to leave for a moment.

**Wives: **Ok -walking away-

**Crimson: **Ok we only have one question. (sad very sad)

**Crimson: **Anyways Here's the question. What's your wife's favorite animal?

**Crimson: **Ok Natsume?

**Natsume: **Bears

**Crimson: **And why is that?

**Natsume: **When we were in school she had bear printed underwear

**Crimson: **O.O Lol Hashanah o-ok K-Kazune?

**Kazune: **Cats

**Crimson: **And why is that?

**Kazune: **Cause she has a pet cat.

**Crimson: **Ok….Syaoran

**Syaoran: **A lion

**Crimson: **And why does she like lions?

**Syaoran: **This plush toy -taking out Kero- is a lion

**Crimson: **Why'd you bring him here?

**Syaoran: **Cause.

**Crimson: **ok…Now let's bring the ladies back

-The girls walk back to their hubbies-

**Crimson: **Ok if the girls answer the question with the same answer as yours then you'll get 5 points. Ok. Mikan, what is your favorite animal?

**Mikan: **I would have to say A cat

**Crimson: **and why is that?

**Mikan: **Well, because in school Natsume was called Kuro Neko (Black Cat)

**Crimson: **Ok let's see what he says. -Natsume flips the card up- He said bears.

**Mikan: **Wha- why bears?

**Natsume: **Cause you had bear print underwear

**Mikan: **Wha- Ugh You're such a perv!

**Crimson: **-_-" okay..Karin?

**Karin: **Umm…A Cat

**Crimson: **and why is that?

**Karin: **Cause I have a pet cat

**Crimson: **Ok.Lets see what he said -Kazune flips the card over- and he said Cat

**Karin: **Yay!

**Crimson: **Ok! And Sakura?

**Sakura: **Uhhh…A lion

**Crimson: **Why do you say that?

**Sakura: **Cause my friend Kero is a lion

**Crimson: **Ok! Let's see what he said -Syaoran flips the card over- and he said lion!

**Sakura: **YAY!

**Crimson: **Ok it's the girls turn. Boys please leave.

-The boys follow the path were the girls came from-

**Crimson: **Ok. Here's the question. Mikan, What's your husband's favorite game?

**Mikan: **That's easy. This game he made up and played ALL the years we were in school called Flip my skirt!

**Crimson: **did he flip only your skirt?

**Mikan: **Well yea. Even before we were going out.

**Crimson: **Interesting. Ok Karin?

**Karin: **Umm. Nothing cause he's usually reading books.

**Crimson: **ok so nothing.

**Karin: **yea nothing.

**Crimson: **Ok. Lastly Sakura?

**Sakura: **Could Fighting be considered a game?

**Crimson: **I guess..

**Sakura: **Ok then Fighting

**Crimson: **Ok. Now let's bring back the guys.

-Guys coming back-

**Crimson: **ok. Natsume, what's your favorite game?

**Natsume: **Well I made up this game called Flip her skirt so that game.

**Crimson: **Ok. Let's see what Mikan said.

**Mikan: **-Flipping over her card-

**Crimson: **She said Flip her skirt!

**Mikan: **you're such a perv Natsume.

**Crimson: **Ok. Anyways, Kazune?

**Kazune: **Nothing

**Crimson: **Nothing?

**Kazune: **Yea. I don't play that many games.

**Crimson: **ok. Let's see what Karin said.

**Karin: **-Flipped over her card-

**Crimson: **She said..Nothing!

**Karin: **YAY!

**Crimson: **Ok. Lastly, Syaoran?

**Syaoran: **If fighting is a game then Fighting.

**Crimson: **Ok, let's see what she said.

**Sakura: **-flips her card over-

**Crimson: **She said…. Fighting!

**Crimson: **Ok so that's all. And it seems Couples 2 and 3 win with a tie! Cya next time ppl!

-**Crimson: **How was this one?

**The guys: **Lame, Bad, and Boring!

**Crimson: **Shut up you cocky bastards!

**Crimson: **Anyways Please check out my two other stories, **Ice Princess **and **Truth or Dare! **K Ja ppl!


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**

* * *

**

Hi guys! I'm VERY sorry to say this story is discontinued T^T ALSO Truth or Dare is also Discontinued.

Why? Because I have 3 stories to work on right now srry! But PLEASE support and Review my other stories

**OTHER STORIES:**

Ice Princess

Singing Princess Meets Popstar Prince

**AND**

Tradito Amore

Okay that's all BYE~! And again I'm sorry for those who have favorited this and Truth or Dare!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**


End file.
